


Papyrus Wins

by J65



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Smut, Undertail, papyton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: Papyrus wins a backstage pass to Mettaton's show.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Papyrus Wins

Sans was sat watching Mettaton's cooking show, when Papyrus came rushing in, shouting "OH MY GOD SANS, I WON THE PRIZE!!!"  
"oh cool. what is it bro?"  
"I GET TO GO BACKSTAGE AND MEET METTATON!!! I'M SO EXCITED! I ALSO GET TO BRING A FRIEND."  
"huh. who you gonna bring? Muffet? Undyne? Alphys?"  
"DON'T BE SILLY SANS! I'M GOING TO BRING YOU, OF COURSE! IF YOU WANT TO GO, THAT IS."  
"sure pap. i'll go with ya"

They set off for hotland with their bags packed, Papyrus buzzing; Sans acting like it was an everyday thing. When they finally reached the Mtt Resort, where they would be staying, Papyrus showed the tickets he got given, and the receptionist gave them their rooms keys and numbers. They walked up to their room, unpacked all their things, and settled down for the night.

When they woke up the next day, they saw they only had twenty minutes to get ready! After a rush around, brushing teeth and dressing, they walked out of the hotel, and all the way to Mettaton's stage. The show was just starting. "HELLO, BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES, IT IS ME, METTATON, AND I HAVE COME TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING HERE TODAY!" he shouted cheerily. The crowd went wild. "YAY METTATON!" Papyrus shouted. "OH HELLO THERE DARLING, ARE YOU ONE OF OUR LUCKY WINNERS?" Papyrus nodded ecstatically, and Mettaton beckoned him up on stage. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES." Mettaton gave Papyrus a peck on the cheek, blush flooding Papyrus's face, and Mettaton whispered "BACK TO THE FLOOR NOW, DARLING." Papyrus almost fainted; the robotic superstar later finishing his show.

Both Papyrus and Sans had their backstage passes around their necks, and they walked onto the stage and went behind the curtains. Papyrus much more hyper than Sans was. But what they saw was a mess. Mettaton was sobbing, sprawled on the floor. "W-WHAT'S WRONG, METTATON?" he asked, concerned. "OH, NOTHING DARLING, IT'S JUST THAT SHOWBUSINESS IS, S-SO S-STRESSFUL!" he broke down again, sobs racking through his metal body.

"OH METTATON. I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING. YOU CAN STAY IN OUR HOUSE IF YOU WANT SOME COMPANY!" Papyrus said enthusiastically. "THAT'S A GOOD IDEA DARLING. I'D BE DELIGHTED TO STAY WITH ONE OF MY FANS!" he said, obviously cheered up. Sans shot Mettaton a suspicious glance as he looked back at Sans, a smirk on his face.

They set off walking from Mtt Resort, took a ride on the river person's boat, and walked to the skelebros' house. Sans stared Mettaton down the entire way. When they got there, Sans suggested Mettaton should sleep on the couch after Papyrus offered Mettaton half of his bed. Mettaton decided against Sans' suggestion, and went upstairs into Papyrus' room. Sans angrily cursed and muttered to himself under his breath "i swear if that robot does ANYTHING to papyrus he will have a bad time!"

Sans sat on the settee and tried to calm his nerves when he heard squeaking springs from upstairs, the ceiling was moving and he heard robotic giggling. He ran up stairs and burst into Papyrus's room. "HOW DARE YOU- oh." Mettaton and Papyrus were bouncing on Papyrus's bed, obviously having fun while they were doing it. "i'm sorry mettaton. i thought you were doing something ELSE." Sans said as he shot Mettaton a dirty look. Mettaton grinned back. Sans had given him an idea.

"DO YOU WANT TO FEEL GOOD PAPPY?" he asked, a seductive smile on his face. "WHY OF COURSE METTATON, DOESN'T EVERYO-"   
Papyrus was cut off by Mettaton grabbing his head and pressing their mouths together. At first Papyrus was surprised, but he closed his eyes and let his mouth open when Mettaton's tongue prompted it to. Their tongues slid against each other, the robot coating every millimetre of Papyrus's mouth with his saliva. They were like this for a while until Mettaton pulled away, breaking them apart.

"WOWIE." Papyrus said breathlessly, as he noticed a bulge in Mettaton's pants. "WHAT'S THAT METTATON?" asked Papyrus cautiously. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIND OUT DEAR?" he asked with a smile. "YES, I WOULD!" Papyrus replied. "WELL... DO YOU WANT TO GO AHEAD AND PULL IT OUT?"the robot asked.   
"WILL IT HELP?" asked Papyrus innocently.   
"OH, IT DEFINITELY WILL DARLING~." Mettaton smiled seductively.   
"OK THEN!" Papyrus replied cheerily. He reached into Mettaton's pants, and pulled out his shiny metal dick. Papyrus looked at it, trying to decide what to do with it. A thousand thoughts shot through his head. 'It kind of looks like some sort of lolly!' he thought. 'I'll lick it!' Papyrus said to himself, not thinking of the consequences. He licked. "OHHH DARLING!" Mettaton moaned. Papyrus paused for a second, and looked up at him. "A-ARE YOU OKAY METTATON? YOU LOOK A BIT... WARM." the skeleton asked, concerned. "YES DARLING IT FEELS FABULOUS! KEEP GOING WILL YOU? AND DON'T FORGET TO SUCK IT~."   
"OKAY METTATON!" Papyrus said innocently, not thinking about Sans. Papyrus started to lick more, rewarded with metallic moans. Things like "OHHHH DARLING!" and "MORE!" were pouring out of Mettaton's mouth, getting louder as he got closer. A bulge started to form inbetween Papyrus's legs.

Mettaton could feel he was getting close. "W-W-WAIT."  
"WHAT'S WRONG METTATON?"   
"NOTHING DARLING, JUST... WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE FLAVOUR JUICE OUT OF ORANGE, APPLE AND MANGO?" he asked Papyrus.   
"THAT WOULD BE ORANGE METTATON!" Papyrus replied with glee.   
"OK DARLING." he turned the dial on his chest to the right, the arrow pointing at orange. "YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW. ALSO PLEASE GO A BIT FASTER. I WAS GETTING CLOSE."  
"CLOSE TO WHAT?"  
YOU WILL SEE DARLING, YOU WILL SEE. OR RATHER TASTE."  
"OK THEN!" Papyrus continued to suck Mettaton's dick, his moans getting progressively louder. "TAKE IT DEEPER PAPPY!" Mettaton cried out in ecstasy. The robot grabbed Papyrus's head and thrust it onto his dick, making Papyrus gag and his eyes water. "JUST A BIT MORE PAPPY, I'M SO CLOSE!" Papyrus had no choice but to comply with Mettaton, continuing with what he was doing. "OH P-PAPPY, MMMMMM!" Mettaton was practically screaming now. He was really close. "PAPPY I'M GETTING CLOSER!" He cried. "OK METTATON, DON'T WORRY, I WON'T STOP." Papyrus continued to suck, using his tongue to stimulate what he thought was a lollipop even more. "PAPPY! I'M GONNA, G-GO-GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" the robot screamed as orange juice shot out of the end of his dick, coating the back of Papyrus's throat. "THAT TASTES GOOD METTATON!" Papyrus commented happily. Mettaton was sprawled out on the bed, still panting from his orgasm.

"N-NOW IT'S Y-YOUR TURN PAPPY." Mettaton grinned evilly, looking down at the orange glow in Papyrus' pants. "W-WHATS THAT METTATON?" asked Papyrus, obviously wondering what was happening to his body. "SHALL WE SEE PAPPY?" questioned Mettaton while licking his lips seductively. He pulled the item out of Papyrus' pants for Papyrus to discover he's never seen it before. "WAIT I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT, WHAT IS IT?   
'How is he this innocent?' Mettaton thought to himself, 'he hangs around with Undyne for god's sake!!!'

Mettaton pressed his finger onto the end of Papyrus' throbbing member and Papyrus stifled a moan. He was already panting. "W-WOWIE, THAT FELT REALLY GOOD, C-CAN YOU P-PLEASE DO MORE?" he asked, breathing rather heavily. "OF COURSE DARLING, THAT IS WHAT I'M HERE FOR!" Mettaton took Papyrus' entire length into his mouth and sucked hard. Papyrus almost came there and then. "NYYEEEEEHHHOOOOOHHH METTATON! PLEASE! DO THAT MORE!!!"  
"GETTING INTO IT ARE WE PAPYRUS?"   
Papyrus just moaned. Mettaton could tell papyrus was getting close due to the volume of them. "METTATON DID YOU CALL IT CUMMING?" Mettaton nodded "C-COS I THINK THATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN AGGHHH-" Mettaton stopped. "W-WHY DID YOU STOP METTATON? I WAS ABOUT TO CUM!" asked Papyrus, rather indignantly. "BECAUSE, PAPPY, I HAVE A MUCH BETTER IDEA!" Mettaton gently lied Papyrus down on the bed, then positioned himself above his erect dick. "ARE YOU READY PAPPY?" Mettaton asked, to make sure Papyrus was comfortable. "W-WELL IF IT'S GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD AGAIN, THEN GO FOR IT! replied Papyrus, rather excitedly. Mettaton complied, slowly lowering himself down, grabbing Papyrus's member at the same time, guiding it into him. The moment the tip entered Mettaton, Papyrus moaned loudly. "WOW DARLING, THIS MUST REALLY FEEL GOOD TO YOU!" said Mettaton. Papyrus nodded in response. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING?" Mettaton had moved down further and was resting now, Papyrus all the way inside of him.

"YES, PLEASE METTATON! I W-WANT IT!" begged Papyrus, tears forming in his eyes. "THATS NOT GOING TO CUT IT DARLING!" Mettaton replied cheekily. "I-I NEED IT." Papyrus begged, his voice trailing off. Still crying silently, he tried to thrust to stimulate himself, but Mettaton's hips were too heavy.

Mettaton decided to give him what he needed, he moved up and almost off Papyrus's dick again, then he let himself drop down, which drew a very loud moan from Papyrus, which urged Mettaton to go faster. He did so, riding Papyrus up to the edge, and over. But Mettaton still had to cum. Mettaton kept riding him, bringing himself up to his first orgasm, and Papyrus to his second. "AHHHH! I'M GOING TO C-C-CUM!" Papyrus nearly screamed as he shot his seed deep into Mettaton. "S-SO AM I PAPYRUS, J-JUST HOLD ON FOR A LITTLE LONGER." Mettaton suddenly had an idea. "PAPPY, DO WITH YOUR HANDS WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR MOUTH EARLIER PLEASE." Mettaton ordered, still riding Pappy. "YOU MEAN ON THIS METTATON?" asked Papyrus, pointing to Mettaton's dick. "YES PAPYRUS, ON THAT PLEASE." Papyrus didn't have any second thoughts and started to pump, filling Mettaton with the urge to cum. "YES PAPPY! I'M ALMOST THERE!   
"S-SO AM I." replied Papyrus quietly, close to his third orgasm, still jerking Metatton off. He decided to do it faster, so Mettaton could cum. Mettaton was getting closer all the time, with cries of "MMM!" "OH YES!" and "PAPPY!" Mettaton finally came, throwing his head back and orange juice spurting all over Papyrus's face. Mettaton lifted himself off Papyrus, Papyrus's cum dribbling out of him. "M-METTATON?"   
"YES PAPYRUS?"   
"C-CAN WE DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME?"  
"OF COURSE WE CAN DARLING, WHENEVER YOU WANT!"  
"HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?"


End file.
